Business in Assiah
by lolliipxps
Summary: Reiji Shiratori was never fully cleansed and with no memory of Astaroth, he was unaware of the Demon King whom could easily possess him. Now that he was enrolled into True Cross Academy, what could happen and what if he ran into Rin along the way? [Now being re-written.]
1. Introduction

**|I do not own blue exorcist. Only this story. Based off a anime short (Ura Eku- Ao No Exorcist special 10.)**

 **I know I have already got a ton on my plate but I did get an idea for a new fic so I just want to post an intro to see if it catches any interest first. I am going to work on a first chapter and maybe add it when it is done just for the hell of it!|**

 _Introduction_

 _Dammit, Lord Satan is going to be furious with me. I was supposed to bring the young prince to Gehenna and the wretched priest managed to exorcise me…._ This was Astaroth's thoughts as he had failed his mission. An Exorcist took him out, not once but twice. How could the King of Rot himself be defeated by a mere human? He was brought back to his own quarters where he was now alone.

 _ **Astaroth, what are you doing here and why isn't the young prince with you**_. Astaroth froze up. That voice...he knew who it belonged to. However, it's source wasn't in any certain direction, it was all around him. It was in his head. They were in a different part of Gehenna, though not too far...He could feel it.

 _My lord Satan, I failed, that priest who watches over the young prince prevented me from taking him once. Then the young prince helped him the last time. They think they've gotten rid of me but they haven't. I plan on going to back to retrieve him. Will you punish me, Lord Satan?_ Although Astaroth was telling the truth, he was afraid. Who wouldn't be afraid of Satan himself. He failed, which meant it was deserving of punishment from Satan.

 _ **You failed me not once, but twice? How dare you fail me when you know what the consequences are. You know how important he is and why he needs to be here and yet you still fail me. Why should I give you the chance to possibly fail me again?**_ There was a strong sense of anger this time, which made the ram-horned Demon King shudder. He was now trying to come up with something that might actually save his ass from what would be endless torture. Probably worse than what he would have had before. _**I am going to have to fetch my son myself, won't I? When I get back you will be punished.**_

Shit. Well this wasn't good. If Lord Satan managed to get him he would be in for it. However, if he didn't maybe this would be his chance? He waited for the God of Gehenna to come back and hopefully not with their young prince…

And he did return soon. Gehenna time was so much different from Assiah.

 _ **Wretched priest! What a pain in my ass. I didn't predict him to sacrifice himself and my own blood destroyed the Gehenna gate!**_ Satan was quite frustrated. He lost any chance he had to get the young prince down here. _**Well...maybe not. Astaroth, I will give you one more chance and you better not fail me..**_

 _Yes, my Lord Satan. I will l do as you wish. What will you have me do?_ Astaroth had an idea but ultimately it was up to the higher power.. I take it you had a problem with the priest, Lord Satan?

 _ **SHUT UP. My issue is not with the damn exorcist but with my son. As I said I will give you one more chance to retrieve or else.**_ The God of Gehenna was now right there in front of Astaroth, glaring coldly at him. _**You will go back to Assiah and follow him. With the exorcist gone he will surely be going with his other brother to True Cross Academy. I will send you there.**_

 _But, Lord Satan, Samael has a barrier set up there. How can I get inside? Unless...Yes, I do believe the host I possessed was about to enroll there._ Astaroth grinned but that faltered as he could still feel the others coldness.

 _ **Excellent, once your host is inside, you will take control but be subtle. Do what you must and do not return until he is brought here.**_ Astaroth nodded and bowed before the gate was opened.

 _I will not fail you this time, Lord Satan._ ___

 **|I do hope this was okay Again, probably going to end up putting up a first chapter after this intro. But don't hesitate to send in your opinions in reviews or PMS. If you like it let me know?|**


	2. Chapter 1

**|Alright, here is the actual first chapter of the fic. Again this actually based off something (which I did mention at the start of the previous chapter on here.) |**

 _Chapter One_

Reiji shiratori was now officially enrolled into True Cross Academy. Finally after waiting a long while, he could finally arrive and it felt good. He took a deep breath before breathing in the nice air. It was new, fresh, and just being in the new area excited him.

"I wonder if it is as amazing as I hear that it is," Reiji said to himself as he looked around campus. However, he couldn't take forever just sight seeing. This was the first day of classes and he had to actually get there on time. First impressions were important after all. Not to mention he didn't want to come off as a complete slacker or mean either. The last thing he needed was a bad reputation. Hence why he tried to give Rin hush money. Of course, he didn't remember if anything had really happened after that.

While he was doing that, Astaroth himself could see his surroundings through Reiji's eyes. It wasn't too shabby of a place, considering that Samael ran the place. He was surprised that it hadn't fallen apart yet, so he had to give his older brother credit for that. However, it was a big place, finding his intended target would be very hard. Not to mention he couldn't well take full control either, not yet. He would let his host play around for a little while.

The white haired boy made his way into the school building, rather one of them, looking around the hallways. Man this place was crowded as hell. How could anyone get around in this place? He just muttered to himself as he walked at a bit of a fast pace. As he did so, he looked down at his schedule to see what room he had to be in.

Since he was so distracted by that, Astaroth couldn't see a single thing other than what Reiji was and it annoyed him. Why couldn't his host just actually look at things other than this damned piece of paper? He would yell at him but he knew he wouldn't be heard. Damn humans were so oblivious.

Meanwhile, due to the distraction, neither Reiji nor Astaroth would notice the fact that Rin Okumura had just walked right past them. However, Astaroth did feel some demonic presence. Where was the source coming from though. _God dammit, would just stop already and find the young prince already!_

Reiji could have sworn he heard something just now and he thought about it only for a moment before shaking it off. He was now looking around for the classroom door. The teen checked the door before opening it and slowly entering the oh so crowded room.

With every class passing by, Reiji only got even more bored. He did try to learn and attempted to write down notes but something kept prevented him from focusing enough. Mainly Astaroth's doing of course. The Demon King had spent all that time rambling on and on about each teacher was an idiot. He was throwing around as much insults as he could, even in his own language. Knowing full well that it would irritate or both his host, he wouldn't stop just because it kept him entertained. What made it even funnier was the fact that Reiji already had homework. Oops?

So now that every class was finished, Reiji had one bit of business he had to take care of. There seemed to be the issue of no dormitory for him to stay in. The only way to solve that issue was to go to the headmaster, Mephisto Pheles. Which it didn't take very long to get to his office before he knocked on it's door. He waited there for a few minutes before it actually opened up.

"Why hello there, shiratori-kun, what brings you to my office," The principal asked with a grin on his face, knowing full well why he was here, he could also feel the presence of his brother too, "Oh where are my manners, would you like some tea?"

"I-Uh, yeah, why not," Reiji replied quietly as he was now gestured to enter the office, in which he did. "Well I seem to be without a dorm and I need a place to stay so…"

 _Well if it isn't my dear older brother, I knew I would run into you sooner rather than later but you knew I was coming, didn't you?_ Astaroth muttered, though only in a way that only Mephisto could hear him. This was to be a private conversation _. Why don't you just show me where he is then._

"Oh yes, of course, sorry about that whole issue...didn't think such a thing would even happen," The Demon King of Time replied with a mischievous grin on his face, though well hidden from the human. _Well hello to you too but I have no idea what you are talking about, dear brother_. "I already planned ahead since I learned of this issue and you'll be staying in the abandoned boys dormitory. There are only a couple students staying there so it won't be too crowded. Now please find a set in front of my desk and I will fetch the tea."

The young boy did as the principal said and sat down lazily in the chair in front of the desk. His eyes wondered about the room. Well, this was very nice looking for an office. He sighed at the thought of being in some abandoned dorm, feeling that he needed the best, even if there weren't much people staying there. Though, he was curious as to who else would even be there. He was just muttering to himself as he thought to himself silently.

 _Oh quit complaining already, you act like such a baby sometimes..._ Of course Reiji could hear exactly what the voice in his head said, which made him jump and slightly irritated at that. However, it didn't go that far, which annoyed the hell out of Astaroth. _Now brother you know exactly what I am talking about, so don't you play dumb with me. Now just go ahead and tell me… Everytime he spoke to Mephisto, it would always be between the two of them._

"Thank sir, I didn't want to have to come and bother you with all of this when you are probably very busy being the principal and all," Reiji finally said as he looked over at the approaching Mephisto. "I just have no other place to stay so I kind of do need a place, you know?"

Mephisto just grinned as he fetched the tea, very amused by his brothers annoyance. It had been a very long time since he had even seen that or him for that matter. In any case, he would continue to play with him even though he knew exactly what the younger Demon King was referring to. He chuckled to himself and slowly entered the room with the tea, handing the young student cup before sitting down and drinking his own cup.

 _I am afraid you will have to be a little more specific if you want answers, dear brother._ Mephisto internally laughed at the younger demon, which seemed to irritate him again. _So temperamental. There is no need to be so hostile. Why don't you just stay and relax for a while. Have fun._

"Oh I understand, you don't need to worry about that, I wouldn't want you being without a place to stay during your stay here at the academy and all that," Mephisto replied with a false smile. "You're probably used to fancy things, aren't you? After all your education is being paid for by your parents, yes? Anyway, here is the key to the dorm. It isn't too far away so I am sure you will be able to find it. Now, tell me, how do you like your stay so far?"

 _Shut up, brother, I am not here to 'relax' nor do I really want to. You know what I want and who I am after. I know he is here and if you don't tell me, I will eventually find him._ Astaroth growled. He would possess his host right now if he could...but he couldn't very well do that if his host was too calm. He couldn't take over a calm, un-enraged host. _Eventually I will get what I want anyway, it's not like you will be able to stop me from doing that._

"Of course, I always expect the best accommodations but I suppose I will deal with whatever I've got to deal with," Reiji sighed and started to sip his tea. "I suppose I don't mind this place, for the first day and all that. It's a great place. Oh and I am sorry to have met you under these conditions. I assure you that this will be the only time we meet on bad conditions. I'm a very good student."

"Glad you enjoy this place so much, I promise that your stay will only get better and don't worry so much, I am positive that things will be fine since I have heard good things about you, Shiratori-kun," The demon replied and licked his lips. _Oh my, you haven't changed a bit. Cocky and impatient, tsk tsk tsk. Don't think you can intimidate me with that attitude of yours. Also, I could just as easily have you exorcised, or did you forget all about that already?_

Astaroth growled once more at Mephisto's words. If only he could gain control over his host already… _You wouldn't dare, not unless you would want to further piss father off and you know how he feels towards you. You're even lucky I can't possess him right now…_

 _Nice try but there is no way you could scare me into telling you anything you want to know. I am not that easy to mess with, unlike you. You can't even touch me, even if you would gain control you wouldn't be able to! Speaking of, tell me, why can't you take control of your host, hm? Is he too stubborn or not in the right mood?_ Mephisto smirked internally, though the grin could be seen on his face.

Reiji rose an eyebrow at the other. Why was Mephisto grinning? Was it something he had done or said? Surely he didn't say anything that would entertain him since he was being so serious.

 _We will see about that, brother_. Astaroth snapped at him. _It doesn't matter why I can't right now, though my host is very stubborn._ The Demon King now focused on Reiji. _Can you just leave already? I am tired of being here._

Reiji didn't know why but he listened to that voice in his head. Plus he was getting rather bored just sitting around. That and he didn't want to bother the principal too much. He set his cup down and stood up straight, grabbing the key to the dorm.

"Thank you for your help, Sir Pheles," the boy said with a faint smile and turned to walk towards the door. _Finally...damned older brother of mine._

Mephisto just watched as Reiji (and his brother) left. Already he was quietly plotting to himself. He now had a new pawn, rather two in one, on his board. Of course, the King of Time had learned about what had happened and what Rin's relationship was with Reiji and his younger brother. He wondered how long it would take that host of Astaroth to crack and let his brother play? He would enjoy the show in any case..

 **| Okay so, just a quick run down of the chapter if you don't understand it;**

 **Astaroth isn't in full control and Reiji will remain in physical control. It is kind of my headcanon that he is able to actually possess him when Reiji feels like legit rage or hateful feelings. (Like when he thinks about Rin in a hateful way (insert repeated sayings of 'Okumura' here.) So basically a calm Reiji-no possession.**

 **Whenever things are in italics, it's like mental talking thing going on. It is usually with Astaroth and whomever he is talking to unless I specifically state otherwise.**

 **There are probably flaws in this but I am still kind of proud with it. I don't see anyone doing a plot like this so I am kind of glad. Anyway, do leave reviews and all that and thank you for reading! (I will probably start doing actual summaries at the end of these chapters in case I confuse you all.)-Also I am working on making things more lengthy. IT WILL HAPPEN SOMETIME AND SOMEHOW. |**


	3. Chapter 2

**|Hello guys! I did manage to get this typed up and I am further working on Chapter 3. Well I am planning more stuff before I get to it completely! Anyway, here is the second chapter so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Because really, I love writing this kind of stuff. Also, as heads up, this does contain some profanity (cussing and all that). So if that bothers you, I'm sorry! I am just letting the character express themselves!|**

 _Chapter 2_

A few hours had passed and Reiji had already entered the dorm, after searching for a little while of course. His things had already been brought over to his room so he didn't have to worry about retrieving them and unloading them into the room. He took a deep breath as he laid on the bed and closed his eyes. It had been one long day and rest would do him good.

He didn't want to be here, in all honesty. This dorm sucked completely. Despite having most of the building to himself it was incredibly small and out of shape. He barely had any room in his room and he hated it. He sighed and shook his head. At least I don't have to deal with people.. he thought to himself.

 _Pst, wakey wakey, someones coming so you better get your ass up._

Reiji opened his eyes ever so slowly, not really wanting to get up but once he could hear voices, other than the one in his head, he got up. That must be those other boys that Sir Pheles had mentioned that would be staying there.

Both of the voices were very distinct in comparison to each other. For while one was soft and quiet, the other was loud and obnoxious. However, the quiet one didn't matter because he swore he could have recognized the louder one and he wasn't the only one. Astaroth, too, could recognize it. The demon would have to be an idiot not to know the voice of the young prince.

"Uh, hello, who the hell goes there? Reiji shouted as he stepped out of his room, looking around the dark area as he never bothered to turn on the lights outside of his room. "Are you my dorm mates?"

The twins stopped where they were, as they were not too far away from Reiji, and just looked over. Yukio had no idea who he was but Rin did sort of. Rin remembered who he was but had forgiven him a very long time ago after that incident since he blamed it on the demon whom had possessed him. Still he looked at him with surprise.

"Reiji, what are you doing here," Rin asked with wide eyes, "I knew you were enrolled but how are you here?"

Astaroth just grinned as he had seen Rin through his hosts eyes. _Finally, the young prince...That was much easier than I thought it would be. What are you planning, brother? He knew it wasn't coincidence. It'll only be a matter of time before I get him._

Reiji didn't really hear the voice as he was too focused and stared at Rin with a raised eyebrow. He remembered him very well but honestly he didn't want to get into it. The last time he got rather pissed and ended up losing a bit of his memory twice. He didn't want that to happen, so he just tried to stay calm.

"Okumura-kun, it's been awhile hasn't it," The boy with the white hair replied softly with a smile, "So you must be the ones staying here then? Sir Pheles mentioned there would be others."

"The principal said that I could stay here since I had no place to stay that was vacant aside from this one, so I wouldn't expect to get rid of me any time soon," he continued, muttering to himself, and crossed his arms, "So this is that brother of yours?"

Rin didn't respond to that question because he didn't want to risk a fight and he knew it would happen if he did… Besides, he was working on being friendly with him even if he wanted to still punch him in the face.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said about your brother,"Reiji said quietly, though slightly annoyed at the lack of answers from the other. "What I said was mean and I shouldn't have said it. I don't want to make enemies with you or anyone else here."

Rin sighed, relieved to hear that, though he may fully believe him. Still, he would do his best in case Reiji really was going to be nice. He would hate to fight him again and risk anything. It's not like the demon could come back again, right? He knew he had been exorcised a final time. Rather, he hoped.

"Yeah, okay, sorry about that... I just kind of...nevermind," Rin replied with a sigh and scratched the nape of his neck, "I forgive you anyway and yeah, this is my brother. Reiji this is Yukio, Yukio this is Reiji Shitatori."

Yukio rose an eyebrow at the boy in front of them. Rin had never really told about any fights other than the last time with the guy that had been shooting the pigeons. Then again, he never knew who it was with or how many times. His brother wasn't always an open person. Still the young exorcist smiled and waved at the white haired boy.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Reiji…?" Yukio said with a smile, "I am sure that whatever happened doesn't matter now. You two seem rather friendly and that is all that matters right now. I didn't exactly expect a dorm mate other than my brother but welcome to the dorm, I don't think there will be a problem sharing right?"

"Nice to meet you in person, Okumura-Yukio," Reiji said, mimicking Yukio's smile, "Yeah, I have no intention on being mean or cruel. I honestly just want to be here and learn and all that. Otherwise it would be a waste to have come here and for my parents to use up all of their money."

 _Oh come on, you know that they are lying to you. They don't give a damn about how good you think you are. All they think is that you are some bully who will strike again. Don't you know that Rin still wants to hurt you? That he is still angry with you? Don't be an idiot._ Astaroth said seductively in attempt to tempt his young host but it didn't really work as he was being ignored. _Don't you fucking ignore me! You know I am right, so quit being a god damn idiot!_

Reiji closed his eyes as he tried to ignore what the had said. They both seemed too honest to lie, especially Rin, who was probably very blunt. Of course, this is what he assumed _. Shut up! I don't think they are lying and I don't need to listen to you, you may as well stay quiet because I won't listen._ The boy thought in response, though he didn't know who he was responding to, his conscience? He had didn't think it was anything else. Besides, Rin doesn't lie, he always told the truth, even when he was standing up to me a while back! He shook his head and continued to smile to keep up appearances.

 _How dare you tell me to shut up! You have no right you stupid... Nevermind. Just how foolish and naive could you be? You should never trust that boy. That demon. That's what you called him, right?_

The young demon could see through Reiji's smiles. Something was bothering him and he knew it. He wondered what was wrong but would he ask? Would the other snap at him if he even tried? He sighed and decided that he would, seeing as he was such a nice person.

"Of course I don't mind sharing either," Reiji stated quietly.

"Are you okay, Shitatori-kun," Rin asked the male with a raised eyebrow, "You seem a bit bothered."

Rin wouldn't say it out loud, but he could sense something but what was it? Where was it coming from? He decided that for now it was nothing and ignored it.

In response to Rin, Reiji nodded and sighed. Would he he dare answer him? In any case, it was hard to hear over the voice in his head, who was only getting louder as more time passed. He placed his hands over his ears and tried to block it out.

"I'm fine," he replied quietly as he opened his eyes to stare at Rin and Yukio. "I think I need to get away for a moment, I am feeling a bit hungry, so excuse me while I do that."

Without warning he began to walk at fast pace. Maybe getting away from them would help calm the voice down since Rin seemed to be the target of his thoughts...

Yukio rose an eyebrow at Reiji. Unlike his brother, he really couldn't see if anything was wrong. It was probably just a headache? Maybe he would be able to help him if it was anything else. He did have doctor skills after all. So he followed him, soon being followed by the elder twin.

"Hey, if you have some kind of headache, I could help with that," Yukio offered with a sincere smile on his face, "Let me help you."

"Look I am fine so just leave me alone, dammit," Reiji snapped, muttering to himself as he was annoyed at their persistence, though quickly calming himself down. "Er sorry about that, but thanks for the help but I really don't need it. I will be fine after I eat something."

Yukio tensed up, surprised by the sudden attitude. Wow, he didn't mean to cause that. He just sighed and shook it off. The matter wouldn't be pressed if the other didn't want help, that could be offered later.

Rin as actually annoyed by the outburst but took a deep breath and said, "Hey, hold on! I could cook you something."

 _Annoying aren't they? Look, no one would blame if you just let it all out. You would feel so much better if you would just let your anger out, don't you feel it?_

Reiji was a bit pissed but not enough to want to explode on them. He showed no feelings of hate or need for violence so why would he act on non existent feelings? He did stop and look at the boys. Fine, I suppose a good meal wouldn't be too bad. I hope you cook decent enough..

 _Are you fucking ignoring me again? I hate being ignored! Damn you are annoying as hell. Soon or later you will understand that I am trying to help you..._

And Rin did. After a good long meal Reiji felt slightly better and he even had a nice chat with the two twins. Despite that voice, he stayed relatively calm and happy..

A fews days later

A few days had passed and Astaroth still didn't get the chance to possess his host. He was always too calm. Right about now, Mephisto was probably laughing at him. It would be like him, to laugh at his failed attempts because that's who he was. That and he liked to toy with him..

Meanwhile, the twins attended their regular classes and then Cram school at night. Rin already had some lower grades in his classes due to his lack of studying and homework. Yukio would also go on missions, which made at least Reiji wonder why he was gone.

Reiji was likewise, he had only regular classes to deal with, which he was passing for now. He even had lower grades than he thought he would have. Yes, he was a smart kid, but it was so hard to focus when there was the consistently loud voice in his head. Also he got distracted easily at the dorm between the socializing with the Okumura twins and other things.

One thing he began to notice was that he could see some kind of black bug, or at least it would look like one. The teen had actually first saw them before he got to True Cross Academy. For some reason he could see those things everywhere and other odd creatures... There were several of them that would float around, some staring his direction. He had no idea what they were or why they were showing up… The twins never saw them around because Astaroth would send them away before his cover could be blown.

Just maybe someone would be able to help him this problem but who would he go to? The exorcist school, perhaps. He knew that there were exorcists all over here, even that the headmaster was one, as he was more observant than others thought him to be. Reiji decided that he would ask Mephisto to enroll into the Cram school if it wasn't too late...Astaroth hated this idea but maybe this would be his chance to finally get him where he wanted him?

 **|Okay so, did you all enjoy the chapter? I hope you did because I do like it when people enjoy what I write. I do realize that there was a lot of dialog in this but I thought it would be neccesary. I promise there will be more action in this as I already have ideas for the future of this story.** **Including pissing off Astaroth because I love him so much.** **Now to a review response.**

 **Reula- I know there haven't been many like this so I am glad it's so unique and that I could get the idea. I also look forward to it's future and I hope you all enjoy what I have planned with it. LOVE YOU ALL.|**


	4. A note from the Author

**|BOOM UPDATE. Not really. Sorry about the not so update. Anyway, back to what I was going to say. I'm sorry I haven't updated my fic's as of late. I am currently trying to come up with ideas but real life is kind of getting in the way. I will eventually get them in...Just don't lose hope in me?**

 **Also, my mind is always going "OH WOULDNT THIS BE A GOOD KIND OF FIC (insert idea here?)"**

 **So yeah, needless to say my focus has been shifting god knows everywhere. I hope to get things done sometime and is a promise. Also thinking of changing my style up a bit? Just a general thought.**

 **Anyway, thanks for those are even sticking by me! Update whenever I get the chance/ have an idea of what to type.|**


	5. Chapter 3

**|Okay so finally did an update on one of my stories, yay! This chapter is a bit short because really I couldn't come up with too much. I promise that this next one will be better and more enjoyable...I hope anyway. It has been beta read...so hopefully there shouldn't be too many issues. Sorry my absence! BUT on a good note, I had a create fourth of July weekend and got to see my family so that was good! I hope you all have had a good week. 3|**

Chapter 3

Reiji was sitting in the chair right in front of Mephisto's office as he waited for the principal's reply to his recent request.

"Well this is a surprise, what makes you want to enroll in the Cram school so suddenly," Mephisto asked as he rose an eyebrow, "You better have a good excuse as to why. I don't just let anyone join in, you know."

"I've, uh, been seeing things that I can't quite explain… I think they are demons and honestly, I want to be prepared and defend myself if the time comes," The boy explained quietly, "Which I also need to ask you something… I've been seeing things around myself when I am alone… they are like little black creatures that can fly and I can't really tell why."

 _Ha, you! An exorcist? Like you are cut out for that, you are too much of a wimp and it would be pointless. Just give up on this silly idea of yours already!_

Mephisto chuckled a little at the boy's words. Of course he knew why he could see demons, even if his brother wasn't inside him he would be able to. After all, the moment he was possessed he was given a temptaint.

The more Mephisto thought, the more interested he was. This could make his game more interesting. Just seeing how annoyed and irritated his younger brother would be… What a great source of entertainment.

"I see, must be lower level demon known as coal tars, have they tried to eat you yet and how many are there," Mephisto questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Now, as to why you can see these things. Whatever happened, you were given a temptaint, which enables you to see demons… In fact, that is even necessary when becoming an exorcist."

Reiji thought quite a bit, a bit intimidated by the principal. He shook his head to answer all the questions but really he didn't know. All he knew was that they swarmed around him in private at least. Though, there had been an increase in numbers as of late. But these 'coal tars' weren't the only things he saw since he had been able to see these things.

"Wait… so you are telling me that somehow I got some kind of temptaint, how the hell do we get that," Reiji asked as he was confused. "That's just it, they don't do anything, they just kind float around and stare at me, it's kind of creepy. I have even seen other things, things I can't quite explain."

 _For a host, you are such an idiot. Are you even trying or are you just playing dumb?_ Astaroth muttered to Reiji. _Brother if you so much as try to hurt one of my coal tars I am going to kick your ass to Gehenna and back! Father has been wanting to see you anyhow._

The Demon King of Time chose to ignore Astaroth. That matter was personal business but he never let it get in the way of his duties. He especially didn't want to respond to the Gehenna part. Assiah was his playground and he refused to leave it even if it would anger his father.

"That is exactly what I am saying to you and I don't know how you received it, if anyone would know it would be you, the receiver," Mephisto pointed out and rose an eyebrow, "There are several ways to obtain it. One, by some sort of bite or scratch and two, when one is possessed by a demon, assuming the demon gets exorcised. I see, does seeing them scare you, Mr. Shiratori?"

"Scared, I'm not scared of them," he scoffs before actually nodding, "Actually, I am a little bit. They're are strange and I don't know if they are dangerous… In which case I would have no idea how to deal with them. I suppose I hate not knowing."

Of course, Reiji wasn't going to say out loud everything he felt. Especially the fact that he felt like he didn't have a grasp on the situation. He wasn't a control freak but he did like control, regardless.

 _That's right, be afraid… let it consume you. You know it makes you angry. I can see right through this charade. Why hid it from your own conscience._ Of course Astaroth was lying about the last part, wanting to mess with his host. Reiji just shook it off and ignored it.

"Ah, so you want control of the situation, you aren't the only one I have heard say that in the past. Very well, you can join." Mephisto replied.

"T-Thank you so much sir-" the human said but was interrupted.

"However, this will not be easy. Are you willing to put your life endanger and protect your fellow exorcists, well you would be just a page."

Reiji nodded with determination. He would do this, no matter what the cost was. He would be strong. Demons weren't going to scare him.

"Class is in a few hours, don't be late," the demon replied bluntly and sighed. "Now please, excuse yourself, I need to finish my paperwork."

The student stood up and nodded before heading on out, not looking back as he headed out. He was already bracing himself for what might happen. What else could he do?

 _Ugh, he meant to do this on purpose, that damned brother of mine. I will get back at him sooner rather than later…_

 **|So yeah, again...Really short chapter so I hope it was okay. I am working on the next chapter for this while also attempting one for my Welcome to Gehenna! one. Life is a bit all over the place. So please be patient? I am trying my best to update as soon as I get the chance. (Granted I get plot ideas and stuff to do the writing.) Thanks for anyone who has stuck by me? You are all too good for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.|**


End file.
